Onboarding incoming employees is an opportunity for an employer to engage with the employees before the employees take on actives roles in the organization. As onboarding is a multifaceted operation, there are inevitable delays, complexities, inconsistencies, inefficiencies and a lack of visibility along the way, particularly in an online marketplace setting where professionals (e.g., freelancers) and buyers of services engage in the development and delivery of remote services and where chances are high that the professionals and buyers of services will never get to meet face to face. Onboarding freelancers currently involves many inefficient and manual steps. In addition, there are a lack of guidance and unnecessary delays in understanding of what needs to be completed, in communication and in capturing of completed artifacts, which can be numerous. Yet, proper onboarding is critical in a successful engagement kickoff, ensuring that these professional are aware of what is expected of them.